villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Looger
Looger is the main antagonist and final boss of the plaftform video game Scaler. He is a tyrannical mutant lizard who is the ruler of a parallel universe of mutated lizards, Jazz, Rhombus, Turbine and Bootcamp's boss and the arch-nemesis of Bobby "Scaller" Jenkins. Information Scaler The game begins with Bobby "Scaler" Jenkins constrained on a chain, tortured with a bolt of energy. The torturer is "Bootcamp", a drill sergeant who makes TV appearances but the true leader is someone on the other side of a glass mirror. Bootcamp loses his temper due to Bobby cheekiness and push the machine to a level to high, opening a portal to resuck the dossier about Bobby, and begin to transform the latter. It also make the glass mirror disappear temporary, revealing four hideous humanoid lizards behind it. Bobby recognizes the monsters as "Jazz", a female film director, "Rhombus", a financial tycoon, "Turbine", a construction worker (not much later is revealed but that these three had pestered their activities in the past by Bobby with his justified saving lizards campaigns, and due of this meddling he became the object of their utmost hate and suspect) and his neighbor named Looger, who is the leader of the group. They are torturing Bobby because they suspect that he is in fact aware of their master plan.Due to his stupidity, Bootcamp himself partly reveal much for the pessimistic discouragement of Looger: drag the lizards into their dimension and transform them in super soldiers. Bobby makes Bootcamp lose his temper again, and this time he pushes the mechanism on its maximus ultimately transforming Bobby into a shapeshifting alter-ego, a vivid blue and yellow mutant chameleonic, electrostatic lizard with razor sharp claws, a long tongue, and the ability to shift into several other kinds of lizards, and creating another portal, this time more stable. With the portal being his only escape route, Bobby 'Scaler' Jenkins escapes from Looger through it, but his abductors immediately chase after him. As they travel into this strange world of isolated and variegated islands filled with vicious (both humanoid and not) reptiles with the mysterious Leon, aboard of Reppy, Scaler discovers more of Looger's plan: Looger controls the network of unstable portals that are the only connections between the different dimensions in the multiverse through the use of a mysterious device. Any being in control of these portals would have the ability to move freely between the different worlds, and even capture them. And it is exactly what Looger plans to do, by mutating and then clone the masse lizards into horrible mutants, in order to invade and conquer every plane of the multiverse. It's clear that Scaler must help Leon to rescue all the eggs and stop Looger or all of the universes will go into darkness. Meanwhile, due to the time spent with Bobby, the long lost memories of Leon slowly began resurfacing and Scaler discovers that Leon is, in fact, his father. Years before he was a scientist and while performing an experiment with his invention, the portal compass, he was dragged accidentally by his device into Looger's dimension through a portal, and immediately imprisoned by Looger for years. The tortures inflicted on him by Looger in attempt to make him reveal more about his technology left Leon amnesiac, stripping him from most of his memories. Only recently he was able to escapes on the lonely island, where he had meet his son. So Leon never, as Bobby thought, abandoned him and his mother. Leon is overjoyed to not only finally remember who he is, but also seeing again his son, who has become a great hero, but Scaler struggles a little to accept the truth and accept a father who for so long time he have thought being "a loser freak" who forced his mother to take two jobs to scrape by. In the end, however, he forgives his father, as after all it wasn't his fault at all. After defeating Jazz, Rhombus, Turbine, Bootcamp (who, in truth, is a giant fire-breathing sea serpent) and a few of the mutant monsters and rescued the tweet remaining lizard eggs, Scaler and Leon arrive to Looger's stronghold. After falling in a hidden hole from the stronghold, Scaler faces Looger, who tries to persuade Scaler to hand the eggs over to him. When he refuses, a battle ensues between the two mutant lizards. In the end, Scaler was victorious and Looger meets his demise as he slips from the plaftform and falls on the lava of his stronghold. Category:Brutes Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Alter-Ego Category:Power Hungry Category:Aliens Category:Symbolic Category:Monsters Category:Elderly Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Traitor